


Tony Stark Takes Care of Business

by CucumbersInGold



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange, Kinda, M/M, Rimming, SO, basically Stephen's tired and Tony eats him out, take that how you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucumbersInGold/pseuds/CucumbersInGold
Summary: Stephen has a long day and Tony takes it upon himself to help him relax





	Tony Stark Takes Care of Business

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uhhhh super happy to be here finally!! this is dedicated to the horny on main trio (you know who you are).
> 
> I'm [klimt-and-cumberbatch](http://klimt-and-cumberbatch.tumblr.com/) on tumblr come check me out

“Heya, princess! Was starting to get worried about you, how was your day?”

Silence.

When he didn’t get a snarky, playful answer in return, he knew something was wrong. Tony immediately sat up from the circuit board he was fiddling with, his stool squeaking slightly as he swiveled to get a better look at Stephen, who had just portaled unceremoniously into the middle of the workshop. And he looked like hell.

He was, first and foremost, covered from head to toe in a viscous purple slime. He was exhausted - dark circles under his eyes which the goop all over him did nothing to obscure. He wasn’t looking anywhere near Tony. In fact, he seemed to be trying as hard as possible to avoid eye contact. As Tony stood to get closer, he managed to get a whiff of Stephen, and found it… not entirely unpleasant. Somewhere between lavender and rosemary. He huffed a bit of a laugh, humor in his eyes as he got within arm’s reach of his wizarding wise-ass.

“What, did you get in a fight with a potpourri demon or something? You smell like a damn Yankee Candle, babe.”

Still silence. Stephen’s eyes turned further downcast, his hands trembling worse than usual under their lovely lilac veneer.

Tony tsked. Okay, plan B.

“Okay. Well, as much as this conversation is thrilling me right now, I think we oughta get you cleaned up a little, huh? C'mere, baby, let’s get you straightened out. Uh - FRIDAY? Can you get my tub filled up for me, let’s say… 112 degrees?”

“On it, boss.”

“Ain’t she the cutest thing?” Tony asked a still unresponsive Stephen. He bit the inside of his cheek as he placed his hands on Stephen’s shoulders, his fingers sinking into the purple goo as he walked him to the bathroom. “Here, you go ahead and sit on the toilet… There we go,” he said softly, the faucet already running, steam spilling into the spacious ensuite. “Alright. Robes off.“

It took some doing, the disrobing thing. After some tense negotiations with one sentient bathrobe (“Look, you know me! I’m not gonna hurt Stephen! Now fuck off, please!”) and endless fiddling with belt upon belt upon belt, Tony had Stephen down to his skivvies, and it looked like his love was willing to look him in the eye, now. Tony smiled in greeting, pushing a few sticky strands of hair back from Stephen’s forehead.

“There he is,” he murmured, kissing the only patch of skin on Stephen’s face that wasn’t covered in mystery soup du jour. “Hey, you. Feeling okay?”

Stephen nodded, blinking slowly. “Really tired,” he rasped.

Tony frowned in sympathy, patting Stephen’s shoulder. “Well, I’m gonna take care of you, okay? Tonight’s my night to make sure you get pampered for a bit. So forget all about the jelly space thing that I have no doubt got its ass kicked into the next multiverse. Tonight’s about you and me.”

Smiling weakly, Stephen managed a nod, leaning slightly into Tony’s gentle touch. “Sounds good.”

“Awesome. Now get your ass in the tub, mister.”

As Stephen soaked and the slime slipped off and dissolved in the steaming bathwater, Tony headed into the bedroom, busting out some super soft sheets and changing the bed. He lit some candles (not lavender or rosemary, not even lavender-rosemary adjacent) and turned the lights down, coming back to sit behind the tub and rub Stephen’s neck.

“Hi,” Stephen greeted, his voice gone almost shy.

Tony’s throat went thick with affection. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“Sorry I’m not super chatty,” Stephen sighed. “Just… long day.“

Tony nodded sagely, finding Stephen’s preferred shampoo and beginning to massage it into his scalp. "Yeah, I could see that. Poor thing. Where’d you get caught up, Bed Bath and Beyond Beyond?”

“How many more times are you gonna make a joke about that? You’re going to run out of stores to name,” Stephen said.

A dry chuckle bubbled up from Tony’s chest. “You got me there, Steph. Just wanna see you smile, babe.”

Stephen did. “I thought we were forgetting about my slime crusade. Isn’t this our night?”

“That it is,” Tony agreed, carefully rinsing his love’s hair, making sure to keep the suds from his eyes. “And I meant what I said,” he breathed, his voice gone low and smoky. “I wanna take care of you.”

Stephen’s breath hitched in his chest as he felt Tony’s lips wander their way across his shoulders to his neck, feeling that particular heat and press that the other man utilized when he was ready. When he had plans.

“Take care of me?“ Stephen asked, already a bit dizzy with the possibilities. It had been so long since they’d slept together…

“Get out of the tub, dry off, and go lay on the bed for me,” Tony said softly, kissing the shell of Stephen’s ear, his tongue darting out to just barely cradle the lobe. “On your stomach.”

Water splashed and spilled with Stephen’s haste to get out of the tub, exhaustion seemingly forgotten as he reached for a towel, drying with Tony’s heated gaze on his naked body. It had been ages since Tony had been like this. They weren’t exactly consistent about who was inside of who - they weren’t so rigid as that. Tony, however, ended up on the bottom more often than not, so when it was Stephen’s turn, it was on purpose.

The sorcerer made his way into the bedroom, taking a moment to appreciate the calming scent of vanilla in the air, and the dim warmth of the candlelight. He let his towel drop, relaxing on his front into satiny, supple sheets. He felt clean, and refreshed, and more than a little eager for Tony to join him. He tensed slightly in anticipation when he heard the tub start to drain, footsteps padding their way across tile and hardwood floors as Tony passed near the bed. Stephen heard something being opened and smoothed between palms, and then Tony’s weight was on the bed with him, and his hands were on his back.

The moan that left Stephen’s lips was other-worldly. “Oh, Tony,” he sighed, sagging more against the mattress as tension began to slip from his muscles. “Oh, God, yeah…”

“That feel good, gorgeous?” Tony asked, leaning over to kiss along Stephen’s lower back, his hands still pushing and prodding at his lover’s broad shoulders. “So tense, Steph. Gotta get that out of there…”

Stephen could only manage a nod, so focused was he on the pleasure radiating up and down his spine. He lost himself to the massage, nearly dead asleep by the time he felt Tony’s - no, that was definitely Tony’s tongue swipe across his sacrum, jolting him out of his daze.

Oh.

_Oh _.__

__They’d never done that before._ _

__They were an adventurous couple, certainly. They’d tried tying up, gagging, playing with toys, a bit of spanking or choking here and there, just to keep things spicy and fun. But this?_ _

__“Tony…?” Stephen asked uncertainly, his hips shifting against the bed._ _

__Tony looked up from his prize, resting his cheek on one soft swell of Stephen’s ass. “Yeah, hon? This okay?”_ _

__Stephen shifted again. “Yeah,” he finally decided, trying to find Tony’s eyes over his shoulder. “Just…"_ _

__“Shh, baby,” Tony soothed, his breath tickling over the expanse of pale, creamy skin laid out before him, all his for the tasting. “I got you. Just relax.”_ _

__Stephen did his best as he felt Tony’s hands on his ass again, squeezing and palming each of his cheeks, as if testing their weight. As a last minute thought, Stephen grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest, gasping and biting into it as he felt Tony’s lips brush over his hole._ _

__“Fuck,” he hissed._ _

__“Oh my God, you’re so sensitive,” Tony moaned, Stephen nearly able to feel the vibrations. Tony’s mouth was on his most intimate place, touching him in a way he’d never been touched before._ _

__He was in for it._ _

__Tony, for his part, was having a fucking _blast _. He pulled away for a moment to make love to the backs of Stephen’s thighs, letting his tongue trail gently in the creases just beneath his fantastic ass, his hands groping and grabbing to keep every part of his beautiful man interested.___ _

____He scooted forward between Stephen’s legs, forcing him to spread himself just a bit. Tony had been here before. This was familiar territory. His fingers had spread Stephen open more times than he could count. But his mouth was an eager pioneer, and Stephen’s ass was the unchecked wilderness spread before it._ _ _ _

____He leaned in, hungry, salivating as he took his first proper taste. He gave a broad stroke with the flat of his tongue, moaning as he felt the heat of Stephen, felt him twitch and clench under his touch. He dove in._ _ _ _

____Stephen was soon a sobbing, rock-hard mess, clutching his pillow like a life raft as Tony seemed determined to eat his way through his ass up the bed. He felt raw and wet and open, Tony’s beard scratching the sensitive skin between his cheeks as he worked Stephen with his tongue. Stephen felt said tongue spearing him, sliding in just past his rim, licking and tasting and exploring before slipping back out again, laving over him in long, wet passes._ _ _ _

____It was incredible._ _ _ _

____Tony paused to stretch his jaw for a moment, and that was when he noticed it. Stephen’s hips were doing a little dance against the sheets. Well, that simply wouldn’t do._ _ _ _

____“Nah, baby,” Tony rumbled, dark and dangerous as a storm cloud. “Can you come for me like this? Just from my mouth, sweetheart? Can you do that for me, Stephen?”_ _ _ _

____Stephen considered for a few moments before nodding against his pillow, wet with sweat and spit and tears. “Y-yes, Tony.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s my baby.”_ _ _ _

____Tony went back down on Stephen like he was on death row and Stephen Strange’s ass was his last meal. He kissed and sucked and made obscene sounds, tasting and nipping and spreading and devouring with everything he had. His hands squeezed and parted Stephen wide, and he could feel his doctor’s body going taut as they neared the end of their little exercise._ _ _ _

____“Tony…” Stephen warned._ _ _ _

____Tony didn’t stop. He couldn’t be stopped. He was a man on a mission, he was obsessed._ _ _ _

____“Tony… _Tony _, oh fuck, I’m - “___ _ _ _

______Tony’s tongue launched into overdrive, licking harder and faster, spit dripping down Tony’s chin, wet sounds echoing off of every wall of the bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m - oh, I’m coming, you’re making me come - !”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stephen cried out as he finally came, spilling onto the nice new bedsheets as he twitched and moaned, clamping down on the tip of Tony’s tongue. Tony ran soothing hands up and down Stephen’s sides, slowly pulling his face back, wiping it dry with a pass of his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, Steph. God, that’s so fuckin’ hot,” he sighed, kissing the middle of Stephen’s back. “Oh my God, Stephen, I love you so fuckin’ much,” he growled, sitting up on his knees as a hand went to his cock, finding himself soaking wet and hard as steel. He stroked himself hard and fast, needing to get off, needing to mark Stephen one last time…_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, Tony, Christ, come on me… I want you to,” Stephen begged hoarsely, his body shining with sweat under flickering candlelight._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony grunted and sighed as he finished, jerking himself over Stephen’s back before bowing forward to lick him clean. Finally, finally, he flopped down beside Stephen, groaning softly as he settled in._ _ _ _ _ _

______They were both quiet for a while. Stephen maneuvered himself out of the wet spot, smearing his lips over Tony’s shoulder before resting his head on his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______They breathed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony spoke up first. “You like that, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stephen chuckled. “Yes. I think I do.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re so hot,” Tony said dreamily._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stephen smiled. "Clean us up? I can’t feel my legs.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______One wipe-down and make out session later, Tony and Stephen were tucked up in bed, intertwined and winding down. Stephen was already at sleep’s door, more than ready to give over and just get some rest. Tony was stroking his hair rhythmically, not helping matters._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Go to sleep, Steph,” Tony whispered. “I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Love you, too,” Stephen yawned. “Wanna take care of you in the morning.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll be here,” Tony assured with a grin, watching Stephen finally let go and drift off. He rested back himself, closing his eyes, the taste of Stephen still heady and human on his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _

______He loved taking care of his man._ _ _ _ _ _

______And in the morning, he’d get to do it all again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucky him._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
